Angstrum
| elemental damage = 425.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 200.0 | punch through = | stat proc = 10.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | charge punch through = | charge stat proc = | conclave = | polarities = | notes = }} The is a secondary weapon that fires tiny but powerful rockets. Can be fired one at a time for a focused attack or the entire clip at once for a full barrage against groups. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: * Has a high base damage. ** Has a very high damage capability when modded. * Has two firing modes single or charged shot. ** Charged shot fires extra projectiles. **Single shot has very good accuracy. **High status chance at close-medium range with charged attack due to firing all rockets at once. **Can be fired with a partial charge to fire only part of its magazine. *Ammo Efficient. Disadvantages: * Weapon can not be kept charged. It shoots immediately after fully charged. **Charge is also slow, and dependent on the number of rockets in the clip. More rockets means a slower charge time. ** Must reload after each full charge. ** Charged shot consumes the entire magazine, even when magazine mods are used. **Charged barrage spreads rockets out, reducing the effective range considerably. * Dangerous to use in close quarters, as a charged shot can potentially kill the player. *Fairly slow reload speed. *Rockets have a short delay after firing before being able to fire again. **Tapping the fire button rapidly will jam the Angstrum much like the Ogris. *Multishot will cause single shots to spread out, eliminating its long range potential. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * Use Magnum Force if you wish to cover a greater area (as there is no secondary counterpart for Firestorm for the time being), as the damage bonus granted by this mod can help counteract any loss of damage due to the accuracy penalty. Bear in mind that this mod will limit the Angstrum's long range potential. Notes * The Angstrum's charge cannot be held. The weapon fires as soon as it is fully charged. * Increasing the magazine size will result in a higher projectile count when firing a charged shot. Bear in mind that increasing the magazine size will also increase the time it takes to charge the shot. ** Using a build of Slip Magazine, Ice Storm, and Tainted Clip will add up to 7 (6.9 in the math, rounded to 7) shots in the magazine. *** Combining the magazine build with Barrel Diffusion and Lethal Torrent will yield the chance of a charged shot firing up to 21 projectiles. Trivia * The Angstrum's name is derived from Angstrom, which is a unit of measurement that is roughly 0.1 nanometers in length. This may be a reference to the size of the launcher and its rockets. ** The rockets themselves appear to be no larger then just a few inches. * This weapon appears to be of Corpus design, making it their second explosive weapon following the Penta. * When charging, the rockets in the chamber lower into the gun itself. Bugs TBA Media A Gay Guy Reviews Angstrum, & The Pocket Rockets - Warframe Warframe Angstrum See Also *Ogris, a primary rocket launcher. *Penta, a primary explosives weapon also designed by the Corpus. References de:Soma Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Blast Damage Category:Corpus